1. Technical Field
This patent application relates generally to form and content classification of data streams and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method of and system for real-time form and content classification of data streams for filtering applications.
2. History of Related Art
The advent of the Internet has enabled individuals to search for and obtain information faster and in greater quantities than ever before. However, while much of the information thus obtained is useful and beneficial, harmful or dangerous information may also be obtained. Because of the ease with which such information can now be obtained, improved systems for identifying such information and filtering it are needed.